


Protect

by anxious_logic



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_logic/pseuds/anxious_logic
Summary: Remus isn’t in a good place, but Roman’s always there to help.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Protect

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Remus is the narrator for this one and he’s not in a good place mentally, blood mention, stabbing mention, fire mention, death mention, please tell me if there’s anything else I should add!

“No. Stop crying. Just stop it!” 

Remus was screaming at the ceiling of his room, ignoring the tears on his face.

_What if you dried out?_

“Go away!”

_Nobody loves you. Maybe you should see how many times you stab yourself before you bleed out and-_

“No.”

A voice broke through Remus’s cloud of thoughts, a beacon of light.

_Light is fire. Fire can spread, can kill you-_

“You’re not going away if there’s anything I can say about it.”

An arm wrapped around his waist, picking him up.

“You’re coming with me.”

Roman protected his brother. No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment/kudos if you liked this?
> 
> I'm also on tumblr @anxious-logic!


End file.
